This invention relates to the insertion and extraction of integrated circuit packages from circuit boards.
As is known in the art, integrated circuit (IC) packages can have anywhere from a few to in excess of one thousand pins. The IC packages are often soldered directly to a circuit board to assure a relatively permanent connection between the IC package and board. However, in some applications, it may be desired that the package be mounted indirectly to the board through an electrical socket. In this way, the integrated circuit can be replaced or removed for testing without the need for reheating solder joints which may, in some cases, cause damage to the integrated circuit and board.
Inserting and removing IC packages from a socket is generally not a problem if the package has a small number of pins, because the forces associated with each pin and socket terminal are relatively insignificant. However, for IC packages having a larger number of pins, such as many of the pin grid array (PGA) packages introduced in the last few years, the aggregate force of the many pin/socket terminal connections can become so high that insertion and particularly extraction of the integrated circuit is difficult. In such situations, insertion and extraction can cause damage (i.e., cracking, nicking) to the PGA package.
A number of tools are available for inserting and extracting integrated circuits from sockets. One type of insertion tool is operated by positioning the tool over the package and rotating a knob in a first direction to allow a pair of claws to grip the package. Continued rotation of the knob causes a plunger to apply a downward force on the package, inserting it into the socket. Rotation of the knob in the opposite direction releases the package from the claws of the tool. An extraction tool similarly has a knob and a pair of claws which are positioned over the package. Rotation of the knob causes the claws to grip the package and to move away from the socket and extract the package.
Another extraction tool is simply a lever member having an end with gripping teeth. The teeth are positioned between the package and the board and a downward force is applied to the lever member so that the package is pried away from the board.
Still another apparatus for extracting an IC package is discussed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,989, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Removing a Multi-Pin Component Installed in Sockets on a Circuit Board", issued on Jan. 22, 1991. Rotation of a screw provides an upward force on the lower surface of the integrated circuit extracting it from the socket.